i love you too much
by violetfiction
Summary: ¿Cómo es que todo termino en esta situación? -Yukina… será mejor que terminemos - no quiero terminar con el , pero será lo mejor para el en el futuro - kisa-san … yo … atencion contenido yaoi XD, espero q sea de su agrado. yukinaxkisa
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un fic q voy a escribir sobre kisa shota no baai , espero q les guste ^_^

_Letra cursiva: _pensamientos de kisa

Letra normal: narración o dialogo

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo es que todo termino en esta situación?<em>

-Yukina… será mejor que terminemos - _no quiero terminar con el , pero será lo mejor para el en el futuro_

_-_ kisa-san … yo …

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana atrás:<strong>

Kisa había salido de trabajar y se estaba dirigiendo a su departamento , era cerca de la madrugada, había tenido que ir a recoger un manuscrito y entregarlo a la imprenta, y después tenia una reunión para acordar sobre el proyecto de anime de una de las autoras de la que el estaba a cargo.

_Vaya , esta semana si que he estado ocupado en el trabajo, después de todo es fin de ciclo , aunque esperaba que fuera menos ajetreado que el anterior. Mmm me pregunto como le estará llendo a yukina; esta viviendo en mi casa desde hace tres días, decidimos que se iba a quedar dos semanas después del ataque de celos que le dio cuando me encontré con un … viejo .. conocido… por decirlo asi , desde entonces yukina siempre me vigila jeje aunque no se siente tan mal q cuide de mi, espero que ya este en casa._

-tadaimasu – miro a los alrededores y no había rastros de yukina en la sala – Yukina?... – miro en su habitación y lo encontró durmiendo con su ropa de calle todavía puesta. _con que me estaba esperando… debí haberle dicho que me quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo, que cansado estoy! Creo que debería dormir yo también , mañana terminare los documentos del proyecto._

A la mañana siguiente yukina se despertó primero para hacer el desayuno y se percato que kisa estaba durmiendo a su lado.

-kisa-san ? – dijo despertandolo

-mmm?

-a que hora llegaste? No te vi anoche , estuve esperándote

-disculpa, es que tuve una reunión de ultimo momento y llegue tarde

-eso ya es abuso de personal! , como hacen las editoriales para evadir denuncias – replico yukina levantándose y llendose a la cocina para hacer un desayuno especial para su amado al que casi no veía la universidad y el trabajo de kisa

-por cierto; como te va en la universidad? – dijo kisa cambiando de tema

Yukina se puso serio y decidió no responder

_umm supongo que las cosas no deben ir muy bien por la expresión que puso… ayy creo que debería cambiar de tema rápido..mmm pero que puedo decir!.. este silencio es incomodo._

-haha sabes la otra vez vi un video bien chistoso en internet si quieres después…

- kisa-san. Tu crees que tendre futuro con la carrera que elegi? – dijo cortando lo que decía su amado.

- claro que si , si tu eres bueno en lo que haces. De eso estoy seguro – respondió intentando darle ánimos al castaño para que no se deprima.

- tu crees que dibujo bien?

- si es por eso que estas asi te digo que no tienes de que preocuparte… además aunque fueras pésimo yo te seguiría apoyando – dijo sonrojándose un poco al decir la ultima parte

- gracias, shota – le dijo sonreindo – por eso te quiero – al decir lo ultimo se acerco mas a kisa y le dio un beso en los labios apoyándolo sobre su pecho.

Kisa se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba y le devolvió el beso a yukina; antes de que pudieran continuar, sonó la alarma del celular de kisa, ya era la hora de volver al trabajo.

-ayy que mal; me tengo que ir ya se me hace tarde –. _de verdad quería seguir, desde hace tiempo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, quizás debería decirle para tener una cita estos días._

- hoy vienes temprano?

- mientras no haya otra reunión como la de ayer creo que si, pero te voy a avisar por teléfono

- cuídate – respondió yukina acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente – te veo en la noche.

Una vez mas hizo sonrojar a kisa – ttt tu también cuídate – replico mientras se iba a paso rápido

Yukina lo vio irse y sonrio para si mismo al notar lo adorable que era kisa para el.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…. XD<strong>

Disculpen los que esperaban un one shot , pero va a ser un poco largo. Mmm creo q mas o menos tres capítulos, dejen review si les gusto y si les gustaría que cambiase algo (ortografía quizás -_- ) en la historia o quieren que aumente algo para los próximos capítulos. Si dicen lemon… mm no creo soy pésima narradora en eso XD.

Su opinión es lo importante , gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

bueno , aca la siguiente parte.

es mas corta que la anterior, queria hacerla mas larga pero me quede en blanco :/

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la editorial todo estaba como siempre, pero por ser fin de ciclo se apresuro en terminar su trabajo rápido para poder ir a ver a yukina, salir a cenar y pasar mas tiempo de calidad juntos.<p>

A la hora del refrigerio pensaba en ir a visitarlo a la librería marimo , pero luego se acordó que su turno era mas tarde asi que solo fue a la sala de descanso a comer un refrigerio que había comprado en un konbini cerca a su trabajo. Cuando termino de comer decidio regresar a la oficina y avanzar para salir temprano; pero en el pasillo se encontró con algo inesperado. _Que hace takano por aquí ?pensaba que estaba en la sala de descanso como los demás; seguro todavía debe estar muy atareado como para tomarse un descanso en este momento._ Mientras pensaba en eso se percato de que alguien mas estaba ahí , cerca de la maquina de café en el pasillo , era onodera. Vio que takano se le acerco a ritsu y lo empujo contra una pared besándolo; al parecer kisa se había topado con algo muy interesante de camino a la oficina.

_No puedo creerlo! Ya lo percibía por la tensión que había entre los dos pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación jeje , al parecer no soy el único con esa clase de 'inclinacion' aquí, le voy a contar a yukina apenas llegue , esto si que me tomo por sorpresa… aaah primero debo terminar mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo de quedarme a ver como termina esto, aunque se ve interesante, ya le dije a yukina que saldríamos a cenar no puedo retrasarme!._

A pesar del retraso que tuvo, kisa llego a tiempo para recoger de su trabajo a yukina e ir a cenar a un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la estación. Como siempre hablaron de cualquier cosa y pasaron el rato juntos como esperaban.

- kisa-san crees que puedas ir a mi universidad el sábado? Hay una presentación de los trabajos que hicimos en mi facultad.

- mm, no estoy seguro que pueda ir , pero te avisare si puedo

- gracias, me seria de gran apoyo tu presencia , ya que al final de la exposición tengo que dar un pequeño discurso en representación de la facultad.

- no sabia que eras bueno en esas cosas como para que te escogieran

- la verdad , no. Pero me dijeron que mi presencia atrae a un monton de personas

_Es muy obio con ese hermoso rostro que tiene nadie se podría resistir; que astutos son los profesores para conseguir que vaya gente a su exposición._

- pero la verdad espero que vayas y me des animos como lo hiciste en la mañana, shota

- v…voy a intentar ir – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – pero no puedo confirmarte nada todavía.

- de todas formas te estare esperándote – le respondio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, porque sabia que cuando dice eso va a hacer todo lo posible por no faltar; ese esfuerzo de parte de kisa siempre hace feliz a yukina.

**Continuara XD**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto seguire con la otra parte :3<p>

dejen review si pueden eso me ayuda a motivarme y saber que debo agregar o que debo mejorar

gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa aquí esta la siguiente parte

PD: el fin de semana estuve ocupada asi que no lo subí, pero aquí esta lo que esperaban.

espero q les guste

* * *

><p>Ya llegado el sábado yukina se fue temprano a la facultad para ayudar con los arreglos para la exposición. Kisa todavía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de una semana agotadora. yukina le dejo escrita una nota diciendo que ya se iba y que enserio deseaba verlo en la exposición de la tarde.<p>

Ya estaba por salir cuando su celular sonó, lo estaba llamando Rio para preguntarle si podían ir juntos a la universidad ya que estaba cerca de la casa de Yukina.

-y bien? Vamos, te espero en la puerta de tu departamento – dijo Rio tratando de insistir

- lo siento , la verdad es que me encuentro en otro lado en este momento

-estas en la casa de tu novia? – (PD: Rio no sabe que Yukina esta saliendo con un hombre)

- emm, si acabo de salir, voy a ingresar al tren; asi que voy a cortar – dijo yukina un poco apurado

- Kou podemos ir a almorzar juntos después de arreglar, quiero hablar de algo contigo… - respondió de forma entrecortada.

- Ok no tengo planes a esa hora

- ya , entonces te veo luego Kou, espero que hayas hecho bien tu discurso

- aja… si claro… hice un discurso – Yukina se había olvidado completamente del discurso que tenia que decir a nombre de la facultad – jaja, bueno ya voy a cortar – dijo de forma repentina sin esperar una respuesta.

- KOU! MAS TE VALE QUE LO HAYAS… - se corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiera terminar de regañarlo.

Yukina dio un suspiro de alivio y decidio mandarle un mensaje a kisa, que era en lo único que pensaba y por lo que se distrajo de hacer el discurso, el mensaje decía:

"_Kisa-san de verdad vas a ir no?, en la noche si tienes tiempo vamos a cenar a un restaurante que queda cerca de la universidad, avísame cuando leas el mensaje_

_PD: te amo"_

Mientras tanto, Kisa recién se despertaba y vio la nota de Yukina _vaya... no pensé que se fuera tan temprano y creo que no hizo el discurso anoche, después de todo ayer se la paso hablando conmigo y haciendo otras cosas… mejor me hubiera pedido ayuda en vez de estar tan meloso._ El pelinegro escucho sonar su celular, observo que tenia un mensaje sin leer y muchas llamadas perdidas de Takano. Decidió devolver la llamada porque sabía que si había llamado tantas veces debe ser serio el asunto.

-Takano-san que paso? Por que las llamadas tan temprano

-Kisa puedes venir a la editorial?

- ahorita? Es dia libre sabes no? – dijo kisa con un tono de cansancio

- al parecer los del proyecto de anime han venido y dicen que están pesando en cancelarlo ya que últimamente esta bajando las ventas y popularidad del manga.

- que?! Eso no puede ser, las ventas siguen igual y el mes pasado tuvimos una firma de autógrafos a la que fueron muchos fans del manga

- si , lo se. Pero dicen que recibieron unas estadísticas que indican lo contario. Tendrías que venir para mostrarles los datos.

- y tu no tienes una copia de los datos?

- AHO! Deja de ser perezoso y ven a arreglar el problema, de todas formas tu estas a cargo de ese manga – reclamo Takano que también parecía que la estaba pasando mal yendo a trabajar en día libre.

Luego de eso Takano colgó el teléfono y Kisa tuvo que ir a alistarse para ir a trabajar esa mañana; pero luego recordó lo de la exposición de Yukina que era en la tarde del mismo dia y no estaba seguro si llegaría. _Tengo que avisarle a Yukina que no voy a poder ir pero... la verdad no quiero decepcionarlo, mejor me esforzare en acabar temprano y le diré a Yukina que no me espere, quizás llegue un poco tarde._

Por otro lado, Yukina ya estaba en la universidad colgando los cuadros que había hecho y terminando uno que había dejado a medias. Después de un rato, entro Rio a la facultad y se puso a buscar a Kou por los salones, ya que después de todo… ella lo seguía queriendo.

**Continuara XD**

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews.<p>

Ya casi termina la historia

gracias por leerme :3


	4. Chapter 4

sorryyyyyy por no publicar nada en estos meses , fui muy perezosa no tengo excusa T^T

perdonenmeeee

* * *

><p>Después de 10 minutos, Rio encontró a Yukina en el salón de pinturas terminando el último trabajo q le quedaba.<p>

-Kou! No me respondiste los mensajes! Ya tienes el discurso no?!- dijo un poco histérica, ya que ella era la encargada de la ceremonia de inauguración.

- emmm, todavía está en proceso jeje – respondió con un tono gracioso

Tratando de controlar su carácter, le dijo de forma calmada – Si no puedes inspirarte debiste habérmelo dicho – soltó un suspiro y continuo – te voy a ayudar a terminarlo, pero a cambio me tienes que invitar un café – le guiño un ojo y se sentó en una de las mesas a hacer el discurso de esa tarde.

-Gracias Rio! – Contesto entusiasmado con la idea mientras seguía pintando – mm entonces cuando quieres ir por el café – pregunto Yukina para separar ese día de amigos

-Hoy

-eh? Hoy?

-sí, antes de la ceremonia porque?

'_Es que tengo que encontrarme con kisa-san' _pensó, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Rio, después de todo ella lo está ayudando con el discurso. Así que solo acepto.

-no, por nada. Entonces que sea en la cafetería de la facultad

-ok, entonces nos encontramos allá mas tarde. Me tengo que ir a otro lado, te entrego el discurso después – exclamo antes de salir del salón.

-bueno… - '!_ahora que hago! , ya sé! Le avisare a kisa-san que no podre esperarlo y que nos veremos después de la inauguración' _sacó su celular y marcó el número de Kisa para decirle_,_ pero al parecer estaba apagado, luego suspiro y empezó a considerar el hecho de que quizás Kisa no iba a poder venir _'supongo que estará ocupado como para asistir a la exhibición…'_

* * *

><p>En la editorial…<p>

El pelinegro acababa de salir de una reunión con los de la compañía que iban a animar el manga de la seiyuu de la cual él se encargaba. Al parecer los datos que tenía la compañía productora eran los de otra serie; luego de corregir el error se retiraron y decidieron que no cancelarían la animación. _'Fue un día agotador, a pesar, de ser mi día libre' _enfurecia en su cabeza mientras tomaba el elevador para dejar unos papeles y retirarse con sus cosas. Cuando llego a la oficina se percató de que su celular se había quedado sin batería _'Espero que no me haya llamado nadie mientras estaba en la reunion' _miro la hora y se fijó que todavía era temprano _'Creo que si llegare a tiempo para encontrarme con yukina antes de la inauguracion' _sonrió era una de las pocas veces en que realmente llegaría a tiempo a una cita con Yukina desde que comenzaron a salir.

Decidió regresar a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse antes de ir a la universidad, como sobraba un poco de tiempo de entretuvo en la televisión y noto que el pelicastaño había dejado su mochila en su habitación _'supongo que puedo mirar que hay adentro, de todas formas somos amantes no?' _se sonrojo un poco y empezó a revisar la mochila, encontró un pequeño cuaderno en donde tenia apuntado algunas clases cuando se dio cuenta que en una de las esquinas de la hoja decía : **_shota._** Kisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso y decidió cerrar el cuaderno, sabia que Yukina lo amaba pero no pensó que a tal punto de andar escribiendo su nombre en sus hojas de apuntes.

Volteo a ver el reloj y ya era casi la hora de ir saliendo a la universidad, estaba muy feliz en ese momento, no podía esperar a verlo en la facultad.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar su pintura óleo se comunicó con Rio para saber si ya se encontraba en la cafetería. Cuando llego, vio que estaba casi vacía, por lo que fue sencillo ubicarla.<p>

-Hay que sentarnos en la mesa allí – dijo Rio señalando a una mesa que quedaba en una esquina un poco alejada de las demás

-ok – asintió kou notando que ella llevaba maquillaje y se había cambiado de ropa _'supongo que debe ser la ropa para la inauguración' _pensó y se sentó junto a ella.

Ya había pasado una media hora mientras conversaban, pero Yukina no prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba preocupado de que kisa haya llegado, pero entonces se acordó de que siempre suele llegar tarde a todas sus citas así que decidió quedarse un rato más conversando.

-…kou… hay algo que quería decirte – menciono Rio de repente

-mm? Que pasa – dijo yukina prestándole atención de verdad, porque se notaba que era algo serio.

-la verdad de cite hoy día porque quería decirte que… - se detuvo un momento eligiendo bien sus palabras y sonrojándose un poco – quería volver contigo.

Yukina no sabía cómo responder a eso, el ya tenia a alguien y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no quería perderla como amiga, jamás se imaginó que ella seguía enamorada de él.

-etto… Rio sabes muy bien que estoy saliendo con alguien en este momento – le respondió al fin, después de una larga pausa.

- lo sé, solo que no puedo evitar sentirme asi por ti… - dijo un poco triste - creo que no te he superado.

-lo siento, no puedo aceptar – declaro el pelicastaño, él estaba muy enamorado de kisa y no podía pensar en nadie más como su pareja.

- entonces solo dame un beso y te prometo que no seré insistente con este tema nunca más – exclamo la chica sonrojada

-pero…

-solo uno! – interrumpió Rio antes de que Yukina le dijera que no.

Y sucedió, los labios del pelicastaño se encontraron con los de la chica, en un pequeño beso. Como la cafetería estaba vacía ya para esa hora supuso que nadie los había visto, pero estaba muy equivocado. Cuando se separaron del beso reconoció a una persona que los había visto. Era Kisa que simplemente se fue sin decirle nada.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue (someday)<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado ya lo actualizare, al menos si no me vence la pereza y lo pospongo , enserio sorry T^T

dejen reviews (aunq no me las meresco T^T por mala persona ) para saber q opinan y creo q la hice parecer muy zorra a Rio pero bueno... no me cae


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa a los años - le tiran piedras - jeje aca la ultima parte XD

* * *

><p>Kisa-san!- grito Yukina separándose de Rio para perseguir al de cabellos negros que cada vez aceleraba más sus pasos.<p>

_'No puedo creer que Rio se me abalanzara así de repente, como le voy a explicar eso a Kisa-san'_ pensó mientras lo buscaba, el castaño miro alrededor en busca de su amante, pero no lo encontraba con tanta gente reunida por la exhibición _'soy de lo peor'_, se repitió para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Kisa estaba muy conmocionado por lo que vio, no sabía que creer <em>'ya sabía que esto podía pasar, él es perfecto y tiene un rostro muy hermoso, es normal que se buscara a alguien mejor que yo'<em>, pensó Kisa mientras se escondía detrás de una columna de la facultad de arte. Como ya no podía ver a Yukina detrás de él decidió caminar a pasos tranquilos _'una parte de mi por primera vez se imaginó que esta relación iba a durar más, pero supongo que la realidad es diferente; después de todo, nuestras edades reflejan distintos mundos, él todavía está en la universidad, es normal que quiera pasar más tiempo con su pareja; en cambio yo no le puedo dar eso, mi trabajo me impide tener citas decentes con el'_, reflexiono el pelinegro acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Ya que estoy aquí, supongo que veré algunas exposiciones- dijo Kisa para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se expondrían algunas maquetas y esculturas de los de último ciclo.

Lo siento joven, todavía no puede pasar- exclamo el guardia de seguridad que se encontraba en la entrada.

Eh? Pensaba que ya habían comenzado las exposiciones- respondió Kisa que se veía un poco confundido _'ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora que decía que comenzaba'_, replico en su cabeza.

Todavía falta que se coloquen algunas piezas y creo que están teniendo problemas las personas encargadas de la inauguración- replico el señor de seguridad.

Bueno, gracias por el dato- dijo el pelinegro y salió dirigiéndose al jardín principal de esa universidad.

Kisa-san! Al fin te encontré- se escuchó la voz de Yukina que cada vez se acercaba más. El pelinegro al escucharlo decidió salir en dirección contraria. Desafortunadamente, el castaño era más rápido y lo agarro de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar.

Kisa-san, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Yukina al pelinegro con una voz seria.

Yukina, yo… en este momento no quiero hablar de eso,…mejor me voy- su voz estaba temblando, estaba claro que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para conversar sobre lo que había pasado. Intento zafarse de la mano del castaño, pero le fue inútil.

Kisa-san, por favor, no te voy a soltar hasta que hables conmigo- exclamo Yukina con su voz un poco más fuerte.

No hagas una escena ahora- le respondió Kisa, ya que sabía que algunas personas habían volteado a verlos – está bien, pero vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado – accedió el pelinegro para que Yukina se calmara – y suelta mi mano también, estamos en público –.

* * *

><p>El castaño lo dirigió hasta un edificio un poco más alejado de la facultad de arte, que en esos momentos estaba vacío, porque no tenían clase ese día los alumnos.<p>

Kisa-san, lo que viste es un malentendido, ella se me abalanzó yo nunca te engañaría – explico Yukina para calmar la situación.

Yukina… la verdad no es solo eso, esta relación simplemente no debe seguir – le respondió Kisa con un poco de tristeza.

Que?! Pero que dices, tu me gustas mucho Shota – le dijo el castaño agarrando las manos de su amante.

Lo sé, pero estar juntos no nos llevara a ningún lado – exclamo el pelinegro _'no puedo seguir con esta conversación, tengo que decírselo rápido, antes de que me ponga más triste'_ pensó kisa.

Yukina… será mejor que terminemos –_ 'no quiero terminar con él, pero será mejor para su futuro'._

El castaño mostraba tristeza en su mirada, era lo que Kisa menos deseaba ver en este mundo, lo estaba lastimando.

Kisa-san yo… - iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por una compañera de su clase.

Yukina-kun, ya te toca decir tu discurso – le dijo a yukina una chica que parecía una de las encargadas del evento – tenemos que irnos, apúrate – lo jalo para que saliera del salón donde se encontraban.

Espérate un momento, ahorita voy – le respondió el castaño a la chica. Ella salió dirigiéndose al escenario donde era la inauguración.

Kisa-san por favor no te vayas, tengo que terminar con esto y… -

Yukina ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto… ya terminamos, asi que no es necesario discutir nada – le dijo de manera muy seria – te están esperando, tienes que ir –

Yukina quería seguir con Kisa, pero sabía que lo estaban esperando en el escenario _'porqué tenía que pasar esto'_ pensó el castaño.

* * *

><p>Yukina llego al escenario donde se encontraba Rio junto con otras dos personas.<p>

Kou, a donde te habías ido? Te estuvimos buscando – le dijo Rio con un poco frustrada.

Tu eres con la que menos quiero hablar en este momento – le respondió Yukina de forma cortante, estaba muy enojado con ella por lo que había pasado.

Kou… - la chica se mostraba triste, aunque no entendía porque, el único que los vio fue un chico que ella no conocía._ 'No es como si tu novia se fuera a enterar de lo que paso'_ se dijo para si misma.

Yukina-kun, ya es tu turno – le dijo una de las encargadas.

Subió al escenario para comenzar a hablar, cuando diviso a lo lejos a Kisa, el cual se dirigía a la salida de la universidad.

Etto, Buenas tardes a todos, hoy la facultad de arte presentara exhibiciones de pintura… - su mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia donde estaba el pelinegro – esculturas… - no podía concentrarse, tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar y no podía esperar. Por un momento se quedó en silencio y las personas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

Kou que crees que haces?! Termina el discurso, no podemos atrasar más las cosas – le murmuro Rio al castaño para que siguiera.

El solo la miro y volvió a ver dónde se encontraba Kisa, que cada vez estaba más lejos.

Movio el micrófono que le habían dado y se escuchó una pequeña interferencia – disculpen por eso – dijo Yukina a través del micrófono haciendo una pequeña pausa.

La verdad se supone que debo decir un discurso, pero voy a hacer algo diferente – las personas se veían dudosas y los encargados no se esperaban eso de su parte. Por otro lado, Kisa llego a escuchar lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Yo, Yukina Kou… - tomo algo de aire antes de segur hablando – ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE KISA SHOTA! – grito la última parte de manera que todos los que estaba en la facultad lo escucharan.

_'Q-que-que cree que hace!?'_Pensaba kisa mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo _'lo pueden suspender por interferir con una actividad de la universidad'_ en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba a Yukina.

Digo esto porque no quiero que nadie interfiera en mi relación – explico el castaño, asombrando a la gran parte de chicas, especialmente a Rio que solamente se quedó en silencio – gracias por su atención – fue lo último que dijo Yukina antes de bajarse del escenario y salir corriendo.

Chotto Yukina-kun que crees que haces? No has dicho el discurso, a donde crees que vas?! – dijo la encargada

Lo siento, les dejo el resto a los demás – respondio con una sorisa y se fue.

Ehhh?! – exclamo la mayoría de los que tenían que hablar.

Me pregunto quién será esa chica que tanto quiere Yukina-kun – dijo una de las chicas que se encontraba al lado de Rio – debe ser muy afortunada – Rio solamente la miro enojada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kisa no sabía qué hacer, Yukina había gritado que le gustaba él y ahora se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.<p>

Kisa salio de la universidad lo más rápido que pudo, pero otra vez una mano lo agarro. _'como llego tan rápido?'._

Kisa-san, yo… te amo demasiado y jamás aceptaría terminar contigo – dijo el castaño mientras recuperaba el aliento de lo que había corrido

Yukina, estamos en público – le respondió kisa.

No me importa – exclamo yukina – tampoco me importa que nuestra relación no tenga futuro, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Kisa no sabía dónde esconder su cara, estaba demasiado sonrojado y las personas de la calle se les quedaron viendo. El pelinegro no podía escapar de sus sentimientos el tampoco quería que esto se acabe y sin pensarlo correspondió a lo que le había dicho el castaño.

Yo también te amo Kou – fue lo último que llego a decir Kisa antes de que Yukina le abrazara y le diera un beso en los labios.

Cuando se despegaron vio que un grupo de personas se les habían quedado viendo – creo que deberíamos irnos antes de hacer otra escena – le dijo el pelinegro a yukina, el cual solo sonrió y siguió a kisa hasta la estación._ 'creo que este fue un día con demasiadas emociones para alguien como yo'_ reflexiono el pelinegro dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ya en el apartamento de Kisa.<p>

No crees que te has metido en muchos problemas por lo que hiciste? – le pregunto kisa al castaño mientras se dirigía a la mesita con dos tazas de café.

No importa, de todas formas kisa lo vale – le respondió con una sonrisa radiante de las que solo Yukina podía darle – te amo shota – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su amante, el cual se sonrojaba por todas las palabras tiernas que le decía el castaño.

Yo también – _'y creo que siempre lo hare'._

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Que tal? les gusto? me quieren apedrear mas? T^T bueno espero sus comentarios XD


End file.
